Minutos para el Amanecer
by iTwister
Summary: ¿Quíen es responsable cuando no puedes controlarlo todo? A demás del lugar, no tiene nada mas que ver con la tercera temporada de Isla Del Drama... Bueno, lo primero que subo. Espero que les guste


Minutos para el amanecer

"¡Dos días! ¡De nuevo! ¿Acaso se cree que no tenemos vida?" Le dices a tu madre mientras tratas de poner tu vida en una mochila con lo que encuentras en tu cuarto. "No lo puedo creer; lo demandaría otra vez… Si pudiese"

"Querida, primero trata de ganar antes de demandar a alguien más, el dinero no sigue creciendo en los árboles" Te contesta tu madre automáticamente al oír la palabra _demanda_, sin prestar mucha atención a lo demás que dijiste.

"Lo se mamá pero…"

"Shh. Solo empaca tus cosas y trata de ganar"

Dos días fue lo que te dieron para descansar de tu última aventura; renunciarías a esta locura (eso lo sabes bien), pero un millón de dólares no se consigue en cualquier lugar.

Una vez la mochila llena, es hora de partir. Tratas de despedirte de tu madre con un abrazo, pero para ella solo vasta un simple beso y no palabras. Al cruzar la puerta sabes que no hay vuelta atrás y sales de tu casa con todas tus energías y tu orgullo en alto. Esperas que el tedioso autobús llegue, y por un momento temes haberlo perdido; sacas tu PDA y alivias a tus nervios al ver que estás en hora. Ahora lo que resta es llegar al aeropuerto.

-40 minutos después-

Bajas del autobús y te ruborizas al ver que eres la última en llegar, pero al instante reconoces la última voz que querías escuchar.

"¡Y con Courtney estamos listos para partir!" Anuncia el anfitrión con un poco de alegría y alivio. Entre tu competencia buscas a la única persona por la que estás allí. Duncan.

"¡Duncan!" Te le arrojas a los brazos en un momento de descuido. "Ehh… Quiero decir ¿Cómo has estado?" Le preguntas recobrando tu actitud de chica formal.

"Lo de siempre, cualquier momento en mi casa es una batalla luego de reírme un poco de mi padre. Pero ahora imagino que estará alegre de que yo no esté en casa por un largo tiempo"

"Y porqué no has contestado mis llamadas" Le preguntas aparentando estar relajada, pero en verdad, que él no te contestara fue lo que más te preocupó en estos últimos dos días.

"Solo he estado un poco ocupado" Te contesta con un tono despreocupado y te parece como si él quisiera esquivar la pregunta. Antes de que pudieras decirle algo más, te mira y te besa. "Pero ahora ya no lo estoy Princesita" Te dice en voz baja cuando sus labios se separan de los tuyos. Vuelves a sonrojarte y le pegas en el brazo como si el apodo te molestara.

Siempre te han gustado esos apodos, solo que temes que la gente que escucha pueda pensar que no eres seria, o que solo eres la típica chica que solo le importa estar con su novio, y que a fin de cuentas, termina siendo traicionada por ser ingenua.

"¡¿Imagino que ya están listos para otra temporada?" Grita Chris a todo pulmón.

"Ni te imaginas" Responde Heather hablando entre dientes.

Cuando apartas la vista de tu novio, ves lo que pretende ser un avión costeado por un programa de buena audiencia y te preguntas si saldrás viva de esto.

"Bueno, tercera temporada, y esta vez como ya saben, el mundo será nuestro patio de recreo. Pero antes de todo eso haremos un recorrido por lo que será su hogar por 7 semanas, o por el tiempo que estén antes de que sean eliminados… Lo que pase primero jaja" Tu solo quieres imaginar que cuando Chris terminó su discurso y rió, fue solo una coincidencia que una parte de metal oxidado del avión cayera junto a ti.

Una vez adentro de la chatarra voladora, tomas a Duncan del brazo y lo sientas junto a ti para no perderlo de vista, es más, te sientas de lado del pasillo solo para retrasarlo un poco si se le ocurre levantarse. Pero solo hacía falta un vistazo para darte cuenta de que el Chef lleva puesto un traje de piloto, por lo que solo para borrarte la espantosa idea de que ese sicótico te llevaría a dar una vuelta alrededor del mundo, le pides al punk que cambie de asiento contigo, y a si la pequeña ventana sería toda tuya para distraerte con las nubes y calmarte.

"Pasajeros" Se hace notar el anfitrión (ya casi terminabas de olvidar el sarcasmo de Chris) "Abrochen sus cinturones o prepárense para caer desde 500 metros de altura. ¡Y eso va especialmente para ti Courtney! Aún me sorprende que me dejaran hacer otra temporada de esto después de tus demandas".

"Y espero que sigas así. Solo tengo que apretar el botón de llamada y listo, ¡SERÁS DEMANDADO!" Sabes bien que tienes prohibido hacer eso, pero es más, luego de que entraste a la mitad de la temporada pasada, tus abogados ya no atendían tu llamadas, pero seguías insistiendo solo por tener la esperanza de que alguien atendería (y aunque no fueran ellos) alguien te preguntaría _"¿En que te puedo ayudar?"_ y eso sería suficiente para sentir que alguien se estaría preocupando por ti. Claro, Chris no tenía por que saber todo esto…

"Antes de nuestra primera parada, hagan lo que quieran. De todos modos ustedes se divierten hoy y yo me divierto el resto de la temporada jajajaja". Luego de que Chris dice eso, es tiempo de analizar a tu competencia. Para ti son todos unos fracasados, sientes que ya tienes ganado esto y lo único que falta es que te entreguen el maletín con el dinero lo antes posible.

Con muchas ideas y planes en tu cabeza, tienes muchas ganas de contárselos a alguien y que te diga que tienes toda la razón. Buscas a Duncan pero él no está; debió de ir al baño, imaginas mientras te pesan los ojos. Te decides ir a buscarlo pero tus piernas te pesan mucho, olvidaste lo poco que descansaste estos días. Finalmente, caes dormida.

Despiertas y notas que ya es de noche. No dormiste bien pero igual sabes que lo hiciste por mucho tiempo. Sigues teniendo pesadillas, todavía te aterra la idea de volar alrededor del mundo solo de la mano de Chris y del Chef; lo único que te despeja la cabeza de esto es la idea del millón por un lado, y principalmente, la de estár con Duncan.

Ya lo habías olvidado, ¿En donde puede estár? Miras a tu alrededor en su búsqueda pero todos están dormidos; aún ves todo borroso después de la siesta improvisada que tuviste. Caminas unos pasos por el pasillo del avión sin saber bien a donde te diriges, y hasta sin darte cuenta pateas algunas cosas, lo que parecen ser rastros de una fiesta "¿Pero por cuanto tiempo me quedé dormida?" Te preguntas a ti misma.

Vagas unos pocos pasos más un tanto desorientada y notas un resplandor proveniente de uno de los asientos, te acercas un poco para ver de quien se trata. Aún con los ojos borrosos no te cuesta mucho esfuerzo reconocerla

"¿Y tú qué haces con eso aquí?" Preguntas al ver que el resplandor que veías era de un reproductor de MP3.

"¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti señorita _yo-puedo-tener-un-PDA-cuando-quiera_" Te reclama Heather cuando la acusas de tener cosas que no debería de tener, cuando de hecho, tú si las tienes.

"Yo solo decía, no te pongas así" Generalmente le seguirías el juego hasta que alguna de las dos comenzara a insultar o a intentar golpear a la otra, pero como todavía sigues algo somnolienta lo pasas por alto.

"Bueno acostúmbrate, no soy la única, Noah también tiene un MP3, Cody trajo sus videojuegos, y hasta DJ tiene una grabadora para escuchar la voz de su mamá… Patético"

"Bueno, bueno Heather ya entendí. ¿Pero tienes idea de donde se metió Duncan? No puedo encontrarlo" Heather es una de las pocas personas a la que le quisieras pedir ayuda, pero en vista de que es la única que puede hablar por ahora, ella sirve de todos modos

"Ehhhhh. No, no lo he visto. Pero tienes todo el avión para buscarlo Bella Durmiente. ¿Cómo no te distes cuenta de la fiesta que hubo encima tuyo cuando dormías? ¿No estarás perdiendo el toque? ¿No Court? Jaja"

"Ya cállate…" Y te vas. Cuando Heather empieza a ser sarcástica ya no te es útil. De hecho, cuando alguien ya no te es útil simplemente te vas… O haces que se valla ¿Britney Reed? Si, ella es un buen ejemplo de algo que quieres olvidar, pero por orgullo, no puedes hacerlo.

Dejando a la otra chica atrás, vuelves a la búsqueda de tu novio, y rondas por todas partes del avión. Algunas son muy agradables, pero otras son muy oscuras y hasta dan miedo; pero eres Courtney, no puedes tener miedo, no puedes ser débil frente a los demás o frente a ti misma.

Vas a la cabina de piloto a buscar (cosa que debiste de hacer primero). Pensando en eso ¿Quién conduce? Tus nervios casi estallan al ver a Chris y al Chef dormidos en sus asientos. Casi gritas y se te para el corazón, pero al tratar de abalanzarte por encima del Chef y tomar el volante, ves el pequeño indicador de _piloto automático _encendido.

Casi te mueres del susto. Lo único que quieres ahora es mojarte la cara y tomar algo de agua. Quieres ir al baño, pero tienes que cruzar todo el avión de nuevo. Después de atravesar todo el pasillo con gente dormida, corres la cortina que separa la sección de asientos de las otras secciones (entre ellas el baño). El camino te parece un poco raro, hay cajas a los lados y enzima de algunas están las cámaras de los pasantes, con las cuales la gente en casa no se pierde de un solo minuto de tus desgracias y fortunas en todo el programa.

El camino se vuelve un poco más estrecho al haber más cajas. Tratas de rodear una que está en el medio del camino, y cuando lo logras el avión hace un movimiento turbulento, haciendo que tropieces hacia el costado, y caigas a través de otra cortina que no habías visto antes.

"¡Maldito piloto automático!" Maldices para ti misma "¡¿Y ahora donde está el baño de mierda?" Luego respiras hondo y tratas de ver en donde estás. Oyes unos pequeños murmullos detrás de un de grupo de cajas. Te agachas detrás de una de las grandes para averiguar de qué se trata. Ves unas sombras, son personas. Te inclinas un poco más por el costado de la gran caja para poder ver y llegar al fondo de esto, pero enseguida te arrepientes de haberlo hecho.

Sus manos casi bajando por la cintura, las manos rodeando su cuello. Las manos de ella despeinando su mohicano parecía divertirle, y él no se quedaba atrás abrazando su espalda con dulzura. Cuando sus labios se separaron se sentaron en el piso uno mirando al otro, recostándose en el estrecho espacio que dos cajas apartadas les dejaban. Solo se miraron por unos segundos que te parecieron horas. Cuando creías que tu tortura había terminado, Duncan le susurra a ella

"Solo lamento no haber empezado esto contigo antes" Y suspira con felicidad

Ella se sonroja "Cuando quieres eres blando, chico malo" Y sonríe por su chiste

"Eso lo sabes más que nadie aquí" Dice el punk siguiendo con el pequeño chiste. "Pero ahora tendríamos que volver, alguien podría sospechar"

"¿Qué pasaría si Courtney se enterara? ¿Cuánto más se lo vas a esconder?" Pregunta ella preocupada.

"No lo se, aún no encuentro el modo de decírselo sin que le duela. Solo no lo sé Gwen"

"Bueno, lo mejor será que por ahora no se entere" Dice Gwen luego de suspirar "Me gusta estar contigo, siempre me siento bien cuando estás conmigo"

"Te quiero" Susurra Duncan y se vuelven a besar.

Temblando, tratas de abandonar el lugar sin hacer ruido, gateas lo más rápido que puedes y casi te das de frente con un par de cajas. Te enredas con la maldita cortina en tu escape. Cuando logras salir y estás lo suficientemente legos para que no te escuchen, comienzas a correr; no sabes a donde, no sabes que hacer. Legas a una parte un tanto abandonada y tus piernas ceden por los nervios.

En el piso solo puedes pensar ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no eres lo que la gente quiere? ¿Por qué no gritaste? ¿Por qué no te enfureces? Eres Courtney, tienes que estár enojada; él y ella tienen que pagar. Pero no, no es enojo lo que te frustra ¿Qué es? Algo que te duele. Tus abogados, tu compañera de debate, tu madre ¡Tu novio! La única persona en la que de verdad confiaste; todos te dieron la espalda. Si el problema no son ellos ¿Eres tu?

Una lágrima cae. No es tiempo de llorar. Te levantas y frente a ti distingues una valija, en la cual encuentras un paracaídas. Te diriges hacia la puerta de metal que está detrás de ti, la que separa el interior del exterior del avión. Notas que ya no estás en Canadá.

Puedes ver por la pequeña ventana empañada de la puerta, el cielo casi todo azul oscuro todavía, y en el horizonte un naranja cálido; falto poco para el amanecer. Agarras con fuerza la fría manija de la puerta, te cargas el paracaídas en un hombro y…

¿Saltas?


End file.
